Le capitaine
by Gunther0m
Summary: Univère alternatif moderne. Une nouvelle école secondaire construis sur Berk attirer des jeune de la région à s'inscrire dans l'équipe de Hockey local: Les dragons de Berk. Hiccup s'y joins forcé par son père, maire de la ville. Arrivera-t-il à tenir la réputation des Haddock? Hiccup/Jack éventuellement; présence de Raiponce, Mérida et autre personnage d'animation. Enjoy !


**Un peu cours, mais bon. Le reste sera plus long! Une carte est en construction pour vous donner une meilleure idée de l'environnement. Sentez-vous libre de me corriger ou de me proposer des idées, je suis loin d'être la meilleur.**

**Je vous préviens que j'utilise les noms anglais vu que j'ai toujours regarder les films dans cette langue. **

**Jack et les autres vont apparaître dans le chapitre suivant.**

**Je ne possède pas Httyd, Rotg et autre, mais l'histoire et les OCs sont mien.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Narration**

Je vous présente Berk, un village pas très grand, se trouvant sur une île au large du continent. Ici il neige huit mois par années et il pleut des cordes les trois autres. En un mot, invivable. En plus de la mauvaise température, on peut rajouter à ses défauts son manque de commerce. Il y a quelques années, il y avait seulement un magasin général pour toute l'île. Pour se procurer vêtement et autre il fallait prendre le traversier et faire 20 minutes en voiture pour se rendre à la ville voisine.

Vous pensez que j'exagère? Vous vous dites que la situation doit s'être améliorée.

Nop.

Enfin, si, un peu, mais rien qui attirerait toutes personnes saines mentalement à vivre ici.

Au sud de l'île, on trouve le port et la rue principale où tous les magasins se sont installés. Il y a l'unique taverne, l'unique épicerie, l'unique magasin général, l'unique coiffeur, l'unique banque, l'unique casse-croûte (qui est relié à la taverne), l'unique station d'essence et l'unique centre d'urgence. Pour ceux qui se demandent qu'es qu'un centre d'urgence, je dois vous expliquer que c'est le nom donné au bâtiment qui abrite la police, les pompiers et le centre médical. Ce bâtiment possède aussi un hélicoptère vu que c'est le seul moyen de sortir de cette île en cas d'urgence.

Aux milieux de l'l'île se trouve le seul cartier résidentiel dont toutes les rues ont des noms d'arbres ou de plante, comme une emphase sur le fait qu'il s'agit d'un village perdu au bout du monde. Dans ce cartier, on pouvait compter seulement deux immeubles d'appartements, et encore on est très loin de cinquante étages qu'on trouve dans la métropole. Ici on parle de trois étages. Entremêlé dans le résidentiel, on trouve un dépanneur, une église et son centre communautaire et l'école primaire à laquelle et lié une bibliothèque et en grand parc ou en trouve une patinoire. Ce cartier est encadré par une forêt.

Un peu plus au nord se trouve quelques maisons en retraient, quelques fermes et élevages et le cimetière. Totalement au nord, la forêt se referme et cache un lac appelé Lac de l'espoirs.

Petit, vous ne trouvez pas?

À grandir dans une si petite communauté, on finit par si habituer. Croyiez-moi, ça fait bien 14 ans que je vis ici.

Mon nom c'est Hiccup Horrendous Haddock le troisième. Pour une personne de la grande ville, mon nom peut paraître risible, mais ici, à Berk, tout le monde ou presque possède un nom aussi étrange que le mien. Une vielle tradition d'on l'origine est toujours inconnu. Je suis le descendant de Hiccup Horrendous Haddock le premier, fondateur de cette communauté. Depuis neuf générations, mes ancêtres ont été assez fous pour rester sur cette île.

Le plus fou reste celui qui a décidé de nommer ce village « Berk ».

À cause de mes origines, vous pouvez deviner que pas mal de monde me connaissent, tous les habitants en fait. Enfin cette popularité est surtout due à mon lien avec le maire de la ville.

Stoick Haddock, maire depuis presque 15 ans, pompier volontaire et mon père.

Un grand homme bien bâti avec toutes les qualités et le charisme du monde. Les habitants l'adorent et lui il adore ses habitants.

On peut dire qu'il est tout l'opposé de moi.

Petit, maigre malgré mes efforts pour grossir, sans force et je ne refuserais pas une bonne dose de charisme. Pour des étrangers, il est difficile de deviner notre lien de parenté.

Si mon père est connu pour ses actes de bravoure en tant que pompier et ses qualités de maire, moi je suis connu comme celui qui fou la merde partout où il va. Accidentellement mettre le feu à la salle communautaire de la ville durant un spectacle organisé par l'école quand je n'avais que huit ans est mon histoire la plus populaire.

Le seul endroit où je pouvais fuir cette réputation c'était à l'école. À mon entré au secondaire, j'ai supplié mon père de m'envoyer dans l'école privé qui se trouvait dans une ville du continent. Les 1 heures et demi de bus à chaque matin et soir valait bien la paix et l'anonymat que je trouvais là-bas. Les autres adolescents de l'île allaient dans différente école toute sur le continent vu que l'île ne possède qu'une école primaire.

Je devrais plutôt dire possédait seulement une école primaire, car depuis un an, le gouvernement mit en marche un châtier sur la rue principal qui s'est terminé cet été.

Mon pire cauchemar, une école secondaire sur Berk. Mon père, fier d'avoir un tel établissement dans son village, m'oblige, moi son fils, à y aller pour le reste de mon éducation secondaire.

Se septembre, je vais donc aller à l'école avec tous les jeunes de l'ile et quelque jeune qui vont venir des villages du continent pour qui il sera plus cour de prendre le traversier que de faire un long trajet en autobus.

En ce 15 Août, je compte les jours de liberté qu'il me reste avant le début de mon cauchemar. Je vais retrouver mes persécuteurs du primaire, je vais devoir côtoyer mon cousin Snotlout tous les jours et je vais devoir vivre avec la belle Astrid qui m'ignore totalement.

Le pire, c'est l'équipe de Hockey.

Ici, à Berk, c'est une grosse partie de la vie sociale. La fière Équipe des dragons de Berk. En allant à une école si loin du village j'avais pu y échapper avec des excuses comme mon manque de temps et mes tonnes de devoir. Maintenant je n'avais plus d'excuse et mon père m'avait même déjà inscrit sous prétexte que je devais faire comme tous les Haddock.

Car, oui, tous les Haddock ont fait partie de l'équipe de hockey dans leur jeunesse, mais aussi tous les Haddock ont été capitaine de celle-ci. Chose qui me serait assez difficile d'accomplir. Je vais être heureux si je ne meurs pas avant la fin du premier entrainement.

Cette nouvelle année scolaire qui approche va être remplit de ... de défi.


End file.
